disasterlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Sol Morisette
: "Sol is completely out of his mind. There isn't anything in the world that he wants more than power." ::: - Violette Helvetti. Sol is an ego-maniacal psychopath with a substance abuse problem and a bad attitude. A born slumdog, he feels that he owns everything lower-class including the people. People he feels have trespassed onto his property, especially if they were raised in other regions of the city, are captured, tortured, killed and then cannibalized. With extreme powers of manipulation (or threats of bodily harm), his army grows to a terrifying number as he readies to conquer the rest of the city. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Sol Morisette was born on the 26th of October in the ruins of what is now known as the X-Terrain. He was raised by his three parents, Noah, Blaise and Mackie, and his half-sister, Rosemary. Noah, being his predominant parent because Blaise was often busy looking after the mentally-unwell Mackie, taught Sol about drugs, violence and most importantly, good music. Even if the word has come to an end, Sol grows up working with Noah in the drug trade. Rosemary worries about her brother's childhood but having grown up unable to express her opinion, she distracts herself with scavenging for food and supplies. By the age of thirteen, Sol knows what he needs to know and soon becomes the muscle of the operation as his dad is getting older and weaker. Bloodthirsty and at-times blinded with rage, Sol seeks out those who owe his father and beats them until they pay up. At the age of fifteen, Sol kills for the first time accidentally when he loses his mind at a man's snide comment about Sol's "dyke sister" and "fag fathers". When Sol comes to Noah in tears about what he'd done, Noah comforts him with a blunt and says, "It's alright. That fucker wasn't gonna pay up anyways." Gaining a new mentality after his first kill, Sol decides to no longer show mercy. If by the first order, the drugs weren't returned or something wasn't offered in return, he'd kill his victim. Practicing new ways to take lives with knives, pipes, wooden sticks, bats and eventually his own hands. By eighteen, Sol is a cold-blooded and expert murderer. Adolescent Life Even crazy people get lonely and finding friends was something that might have helped pull Sol into orbit. Finding him about to set an entire family alight, Jude and Iah convince him that torturing innocent people was wrong. Jude proceeds to shoot the one in debt and take Sol out to an abandoned warehouse the boys called home. Introducing Sol to Iah's twin sister, Alara, was a mistake. Introducing him to Jude's girlfriend, Lettie, was a bigger mistake. Knowing one another for only a day, Sol was already rubbing off the wrong way on the girls. Unable to deal with rejection with he tries to kiss Alara and she slaps him, he ends up hitting her out of reflex. Iah and Alara quickly turn against him and insist that Jude kick him out. He doesn't notice Sol's constant flirty attitude around Lettie. Convincing the others that they let Sol stay around and suggesting they could teach him a thing or two about morality was easy but actually going through with it was a nightmare. Constantly getting into fights with Lettie and eventually Jude, Sol seems to lose control of himself further. A final fight with Jude when Sol tries to force Lettie to have sex with him sends Sol back to Noah, drinking until he blacks out. Almost 20 and constantly angry, Sol drinks more and abuses the drugs he's supposed to take back to Noah to feel some sort of control over something. Spending more time with his father leads to him eventually meeting prostitutes Noah sells in exchange for drugs and supplies. Now indulging in a life of promiscuity, drugs and alcohol, Sol permanently succumbs to losing his mind. Two days after his 22nd birthday, Sol finds out about Lettie and Alara's pregnancies and Noah finds out about Sol stealing drugs from him. In an attempt to straighten out his son, Noah ends up beaten and bloodied by Sol's hands. He later goes after the girls, who were then hiding from Iah. After raping a debilitated Alara for getting in his way, Sol proceeds to repeatedly kick Lettie in the stomach in an attempt to make her miscarriage. He is stopped by Jude, who fights him tooth and nail to protect the girls. Tired with the fight, Sol eventually leaves. Knowing he can't go back home, he begins to talk to his connections throughout the slums. Starting to get people on his side, Sol becomes the talk of the slumdogs. The Revolution Sick and tired of being an underdog, Sol gains allies around the city and the begin to terrorize whoever they deemed outsiders. Years go by and Sol gains the respect of his followers. They constantly break into fights and riots just to spend the time. The true extent of Sol's power is shown when a riot gets out of hand and Rosemary is killed. After burying the first person he loved and lost, Sol demands for those responsible to show their faces. Suspicions arise and accompanied by some friends, Sol hunts down all those who have fingers pointed at them and murders them slowly and agonizingly. Once he feels that his sister is avenged, he continues to reign the slums with his head held high. Years later, he meets up with Lettie again and flaunts his successes. Lettie, uninterested, tells him that regardless of his beating she still birthed a beautiful baby boy named Julius. Enraged by this, Sol attacks her once again. Unlike their other fights, this one leads to consensual sex. They don't see one another again for months after this and when they do, Sol is shocked to see that Lettie is pregnant again. Sol searches for Lettie for another couple of years, ordering others to scavenge the land for her. When they do find her, they pry her youngest child from her hands and bring him to Sol. It takes only one look into the boy's face to know he's a Morisette. Naming his son Leif, Sol raises the child just as his own father raised him. As a way to make amends with his father, Sol goes to visit only to find that what was his home growing up is empty and had been empty for years. Terrified of losing his artificial family, Sol forces them all to shift down into the storm drains underneath the city. He states that it'd give them the advantage of surviving the harsh winters, dry summers and they had ways to get around the city as quickly and conveniently as they desired. At the age of twenty-seven, Sol is already the king of the X-Terrain. Ruling Sol meets Reagan and Melody years later, two troubled siblings who had lost their parents at a very young age. While Melody acts as a victim above ground to attract wanderers in order to entrap them, Sol keeps Reagan as his shadow. While he teaches him nothing, Sol has Reagan organize everything they need. From controlling the asbestus in their rotting home to tending to injured slumdogs. Between the two, they figure out a way to keep track of everyone living in Sol's territory. This includes a sign-in sheet for a weekly meeting required for everyone to recieved the food that'd last them the rest of the week, a bidding on any victims they might have captured and an excuse to keep everyone under control. As their numbers begin to decrease, Sol begins to offer prizes to those to bare children. He pampers the pregnant women simply so that he may extend his army even further. So immersed into the world, he begins to forget he even has a son and let's him go around and do what he pleases. It wasn't like anyone was going to say "No" to Sol's son. Years into ruling, a couple of slumdogs manage to capture Mackie. Sol tries to get information out of her to find out where Noah or Blaise were but Mackie is too far into her illness to recall anything. Out of frustration, Sol hits Mackie across the head with so much strength that it blinds her from the left eye. Riddled with guilt, Sol has Mackie locked up and out of sight. At thirty-eight, Sol is still ruling over the X-terrain with an iron fist. Relationships Noah Morisette "Blood is thicker than water. Don't you fuckin' forget that, kid. When you're spillin' your guts out in the middle of the street, the one that'll help you up'll have Morisette eyes." :::::::::: ''- Noah Morisette.'' Noah taught Sol everything he knows. How to play guitar, hot to gut an animal, how to roll a joint; The list goes on. The two got along well throughout most of Sol's childhood. Sol becomes Noah's muscleman at a young age and settles his father's scores for him. When Sol begins to steal drugs from his father, Noah notices and tries to straighten him out by roughening him up. Instead, this ends with Sol beating his father to a pulp. Feeling guilty, Sol flees and moves on with his life. Though their relationship was complicated, Sol felt that he could start on a new leaf with his father when he's reunited with his own son. When he goes to search for Noah, he finds that his old house has been abandoned for a long time. Sol hasn't seen his father in years and makes sure that his followers all keep an eye out for the man. Rosemary Morisette : "Sol, I believe in you. Even when nobody else does, not even yourself. I believe in you." :: ''- Rosemary Morisette.'' Though Sol rarely spoke to his sister, the two very much loved each other. When they misbehaved, Noah hadn't been afraid to smack them around and they were both often around to comfort one another afterwards. Sol would often confide his own inner demons. How he could only feel anger and resentment towards the world, and how even when it came to his family who he so much loved, he couldn't help but feel rage at the idea of someone coming around and taking them away. When Rosemary's life was lost during a riot, most say that the little bit of sanity he had left vanished from his eyes. Others say that it wasn't until he realized what was left of his family abandoned him. Even if Sol did avenge Rosemary's death, he still hasn't washed the stink of guilt from his mind. Leif Morisette : "D-Dad, stop! Don't you see what you're doing? You're turning into a fuckin' monster! You're turning '''me' into a fuckin' monster!"'' :: ''- Leif Morisette.'' A rough relationship from start to finish, Sol has given Leif every reason in the world to be terrified of him. Not only was he kidnapped at a young age but he's witnessed his father brutally murdering other people and been pressured into drug abuse. Quickly developing his father's same temperament, there are already plenty of people in the slums that have respect for Leif. Lettie Helvetti : "No, Sol. You don't love me. You think you do but all you want to do is fuck me." :: ''- Lettie Helvetti.'' A typical love-hate relationship, Sol and Lettie never learned to stand one another. When one said one thing, the other had to disagree. When Lettie committed the mistake of hooking up with Sol, she literally saw everything collapse before her. Not just her life but her relationship with Jude as well. With life being all but simple for the two, Lettie manages to get away from Sol only to find out she'd pregnant again. To both her disdain and relief, Sol's goons manage to take her son from her and take him to back to Sol. Since then, neither of the two have seen one another. Even though, Sol never forgets to remind him followers to keep an eye out for her while patrolling. Mackie and Blaise : "Yeah, that crazy old bat and the nigger. That's them." :: - Sol Morisette. Although Noah was his most predominant parental figure, it didn't mean Mackie and Blaise weren't around. Mackie, too mentally-gone to do much, would often get in the way whenever Noah got carried away when fighting Sol. Blaise would pull Sol apart and try to talk sense into him whenever they had time to. Now that Sol has Mackie, Blaise and Noah are working to get her back. Even if it means taking down the misguided rebel without a cause. Jude, Iah and Alara Sol started off on a bad foot with Alara when he tried to hook up with her and ended up hitting her when she rejected him. Iah and Alara pleaded for Jude to rid himself of the punk for a long time but it took much longer for Jude to have the heart to do it. He saw Sol for what he thought he truly was. A lost and confused kid who just needed some guidance and someone to talk to. Unfortunately, Jude was wrong. He was forced to come to that conclusion when he witnessed Sol beating on his pregnant girlfriend after having violated Alara savagely. After Lettie came clean to Jude about having slept with Sol years later, Jude is more than angry. This only created more a dilema between Sol and Jude. This trio loathes Sol more than anything and can't help but be somewhat resentful towards Lettie for letting herself be caught in his web. Physical Appearance Sol will wear his bright green mohawk from the moment he could walk to the day he dies. When he was younger, Rosemary would often attach feathers to it and to this day, he still does so in her honor. He rarely styles it, letting it stick up the way it wants to. Something the Morisette's are well-known for it there worn-down light green eyes. Every blood-relative of a Morisette has the same, slim eye shape and peaceful color. Sol has a wide body-structure and is very muscular. Due to years of training, fighting and staying fit, Sol is a killing machine. He's rarely seen with a shirt on, displaying the tattoos he's recieved from his more talented goons. He often wears torn pants and boots, feeling the most comfortable in nothing else but them. He has a very scruffy appearance, his facial hair never growing passed a stubble. He's often riddled with bruises or scratches and has plenty of scars he likes to show off to the swooning ladies in his kingdom. Over-worked hands and a hollow-face, Sol isn't the most attractive guy out there but he often rakes in the ladies with his alpha-male and boastful personality, even in his late-30s. Skills Other than being absolutely terrifying, Sol is very knowleadable when it comes ti survival tactics. He isn't squeamish, so he can kill and gut animals without a wince. He can start a fire in minutes. He can set traps, pitch a tent and use whatever he has at hand to make a rope. Like Noah, Sol has a green finger so he can very easily grow plants and vegetables. With the strength of three men, Sol dominates his army. He has rock-solid leadership skills and the ability to manipulate stupidity but with his bad-attitude and short-temper, he's a terrifying person to rule under. Etymology : "Today, "sol" is still the main word for sun in romance languages. "Sol" is used in contemporary English by astronomers and science fiction authors as the proper name of the Sun to distinguish it from other stars which may have their own planetary systems." :: - Wikipedia. Trivia *Sol means "Sun" in Spanish. *S.O.L is also an acronym for "Shit Out of Luck". *Originally, when Sol and Lettie first meet they become good friends until Sol tries to make a pass at her. *His favorite color is red. *He used to have a pet cat named Janus until Noah was forced to kill it for food. Family Tree